Wild Horses
by PrincessTin
Summary: Character Death.tissue alert. Cain's past comes back to haunt him as he remember's his times with Adora. COMPLETE


title : Wild Horses

summary: 'I have my freedom but I don't have much time'

characters/pairing: cain/adora

warning : tissues ,tissues. Character death

disclaimer : don't own tin man or wild horses lyrics.

based on purplerhino's prompt 8 at lj

Cain inhaled slowly. The past always creeps up to get you. Mostly when you least expect it. He remembers the first time he met his true love. The sun was beaming on her wheat colored hair. They were kids not even teenagers but the young boy knew. Yes he knew that girl was his heart. He had been looking for it. Adora had been playing near the river. Anything to get away from home. She looked up and saw her cowboy. " Hi , I'm Adora."

" Wyatt. I'm gonna marry you."

" Really? Well I ain't cheap. I'm a lady and deserve to be treated like one. "

" Teach me to be your hero and I will be."

" You look like a Boy Scout ."

" I am."

"Shocker. Well I better start training ya ."

Childhood living is easy to do The things you wanted I bought them for you Graceless lady you know who I am You know I can't let you slide through my hands Wild horses, couldn't drag me away Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wyatt figured out when he was 14 that Adora was being abused by her father. Ever the protector he punched her father. Needless to say he got his ass handed to him but Adora vowed to never leave Wyatt's side. He had become her hero. They ran away to the country side when they were 16. He vowed that he would never hit a woman. He had seen the damage it had inflicted on his Adora. He watched her every evening go down to the river. She would stand on the edge of the dock. It was her alone time. He noticed she would say things but never asked what.

They loved their horses. Their kindred spirits. Riding was their favorite hobby. He joined the Tin Academy at 17. He married Adora at 18. They became parents in their first annual of marriage. They never left their honeymoon phase. She was a strong willed woman. When Azkadellia took over she was the one who insisted he join the Resistance. She knew the risks and the sacrifices but like hells her son was gonna have a better childhood than she did.

Things didn't turn out that way. Cain and Adora had just finished making love when Zero showed up and their lives changed forever. She watched her child's innocence be taken away. Cain watched his beloved get beat up by yet another man. He growled and fought but it was in vain. He was locked in the tin suit. Though far apart and believing the other was dead their loved stayed strong.

I watched you suffer a dull aching pain Now you decided to show me the same No sweeping exits or off stage lines Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind Wild horses, couldn't drag me away Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away

It was a month after the Battle of the Eclipse when Cain had went to visit Adora's grave that he started coughing up blood. He went to the doctor and confirmed his fears. Had he stayed in the suit he would've lived ,if you call that living. However the stuff made to make the tin suit had reached his lungs. He didn't have much longer. He secretly made preparations so that his friends and son would be taken care of. He noticed a simmering attraction between his son and DG. He encouraged it. They could look out for each other just like Adora and him had.

He knew it would be a painful death. He didn't want his son to watch him die all over again. He walked down to the dock Adora had loved.  
He pulled out his gun for the last time and placed the metal in his mouth.

BANG!

I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lie I have my freedom but I don't have much time Faith has been broken tears must be cried Let's do some living after we die Wild horses, couldn't drag me away Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday Wild horses, couldn't drag me away Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday

Cain looked over and saw his beloved right next to him on the docks.

" I've been waiting for you ,my hero." Adora said.

He cried. " I'm home now baby. Nothing's gonna drag me away this time." He cradled and kissed her madly.

" Boy Scout ,you promised me a ride that morning."

He winced at the memory but she was smiling. She pointed to two white horses. " Well let's start riding."

They rode off into the heavens


End file.
